Black Legion
The Black Legion is a massive Space Marine legion dedicated to the worship of Chaos. Formed from a small group of traitors of the Luna Wolves and Sons of Horus chapters, the Black Legion quickly rose in numbers within only a few millennia. They remain the largest and most powerful Chaos Space Marine organization to date. History Abaddon's Betrayal Some point after the end of the Creeperion War, Luna Wolves 1st Company Captain Ezekiel Abaddon was beginning to lose faith in the Union, fearing that Notch would transform the Union into a pro-civilian government, like the United Human Government of old. While Notch was visiting the Luna Wolves' chapter homeworld of Elysium, Abaddon had gathered at least 39 followers from both the Luna Wolves and Sons of Horus chapters, and had struck a deal with an Insurrectionist faction of humans who offered support in exchange for weapons and supplies. Abaddon and his allies openly attacked Notch, and had it not been for the loyalist Luna Wolves and their successor chapters, Notch would have died that day. Abaddon and his remaining Space Marines fled the planet, disappearing into the Warp soon after. Seeking Refuge For over a century, Abaddon and his brethren hid among the Insurrectionists on the western fringes of Union space. With whatever gene-seed Abaddon could retrieve, he sought to build an army. However, being within the ranges of Notch's jurisdiction, he could not raise an army on that planet. He, his Space Marines, and the Insurrectionists left their homeworld, heading towards the Adrarian Pass within the galactic center. The Barbathac War Upon discovery of Barbathac, Abaddon soon discovered that it was inhabited by a race of elemental beings. He sent a team of Space Marines down to the planet. They were greeted by the inhabitants, thinking that the new arrivals were friendly and sought alliance. The inhabitants, however, were met with a violence not known to them. The entire welcoming party was slain, alerting the Barbathanian's mages. For a few days, the Space Marines and the Insurrectionists fought a long battle against these elemental beings. Eventually, Abaddon decided to bring wrath upon the world. His ship, the Planet Killer, was finally finished with the modifications. Before blasting the planet's surface with the Armageddon guns, Abaddon taunted the elemental aliens, saying, "By resisting me, you have sealed your fate. Your pathetic last stand has failed, and for your actions, you shall PAY!" just before ripping the planet apart. A few days afterwards, only half of the planet remained habitable, whereas the other half was blown into a billion chunks. Creating the Army of the Damned For centuries, Abaddon and the Insurrectionists rebuilt civilization on Barbathac, building massive cities. The human population on Barbathac rapidly grew into the billions, with one city housing over a billion. Abaddon had now made enough gene seed to build his grand army. Hundreds of thousands of candidates were recruited and turned into Space Marines. Abaddon's new army was named the Black Legion. At some point, one of the Insurrectionists had shown Abaddon the Primordial Truth, and Abaddon believed that this was the direction humanity should take. Within a year, his entire civilization turned to the worship of Chaos Undivided. The Ilios War Abaddon, at one point, came into contact with a growing Inhuman civilization known as the Ilios Conglomerate. He was approached by the faction's leader, Daleth Calloman, who proposed an alliance. Eventually, Abaddon was greeted by a Daemon Prince named Be'Lakor, who was the true ruler of the Conglomerate. Abaddon and the Black Legion offered their assistance once they realized that the Conglomerate sought to spread the word of Chaos throughout the galaxy. At the apex of the war, Abaddon was stationed on the world of Juruthac. When the Alliance fleets attacked, the Planet Killer disappeared back into the Warp, as Abaddon headed back to the Adrarian Pass. Gallery BLack Legion.jpg|The once honorable gene seed of Horus, now twisted and corrupted Abaddon vs Loyalist Luna Wolves.jpg|Abaddon engages the loyalist Luna Wolves on Elysium Sons of the Cyclops.jpg|A traitor Space Marine of the Sons of the Cyclops warband Sons of the Cyclops Rubricae.png|A Chaos Sorcerer of the Sons of the Cyclops warband Hounds of Abaddon.png|A Khorne Berzerker of the Hounds of Abaddon Black Legion Noise Marine.png|The Children of Torment were established on the Conglomerate world of Kaleth. Like the Laer and Kaleth cultists, they had foreseen the coming of Slaanesh, and the survivors of the attacks returned to Barbathac to try and advocate the worship of their soon-to-be god. After the official birth of Slaanesh at the tail end of the 30th millennium, Abaddon allowed for some warbands to openly worship Slaanesh. Black Legion Plague Marine.png|A Plague Marine of the Bringers of Decay warband Children of Torment.jpg|The Children of Torment, a warband that worshiped Slaanesh, especially before her full manifestation Bringers of Decay.jpg|A Space Marine of the Bringers of Decay, a warband dedicated to the worship of Nurgle Hounds of Abaddon.jpg|A Space Marine of the Khorne-worshiping warband known as the Hounds of Abaddon Black Legion Dalek.jpg|A Dalek corrupted by the Primordial Truth and swayed into the service of Abaddon The Oathbroken.jpg|A Space Marine of the Oath-Broken warband The Tormented.jpg|The Tormented is a warband of daemon-possessed Space Marines. In addition to Space Marines with the Black Legion gene seed, members of the Tormented may also be taken from warbands of other lineage, such as Word Bearers, Alpha Legion, Emperor's Children, and even Thousand Sons. Black Legion Hellbrute.jpg|A Helbrute, a twisted mockery of a Dreadnought Black Legion invasion.jpg|Daemons accompany a Black Legion invasion of an unfortunate world Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Armies Category:Union Canon